


Postres de compensación

by AdelaideScott



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/AdelaideScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se le ocurrió a Shirou que sería gracioso de contar en su luna de miel. Que Rin se reiría si, contra el calor de su vientre, le recordaba que prometió no volver a tener sexo con él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postres de compensación

**Author's Note:**

> 010.Caipiriña.Tabla alcohólica.Fandom insano.4/100@Reto diario.

Se le ocurrió a Shirou que sería gracioso de contar en su luna de miel. Que Rin se reiría si, contra el calor de su vientre, le recordaba que prometió no volver a tener sexo con él. Recibió una bofetada y tuvo que pasar la noche en el salón del hotel, bebiendo cachaza agria sin azúcar y seguro de que era tan idiota como su esposa acababa de apuntar, dejándole la mejilla rojiza. Nadie le advirtió tampoco que cuando se atreviera a regresar al cuarto, la encontraría vestida con encajes, esperándolo en la cama, envuelta en feromonas, dispuesta a demostrarle que ella también podía ser una bestia del deseo y la pasión.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer mode on.Nada me pertenece, solo el fic.


End file.
